Using a disposable fluid absorption mat for absorption of fluids spillage in different environments, such as absorption of body fluids and irrigation solutions (flushing agents) in medical room environments, is already known.
A well-known fluid absorption mat consists of an upper layer of cellulose and a bottom layer of a polyethene barrier. Such a mat is applied on the floor in an area into which fluids can drip or flow and on which a person is standing during surgery, for example. The mat is suitable for absorbing irrigation solutions, blood, urine and the same. The mat provides a floor mat on which a medical person is standing without the risk to slip and fall. The barrier layer is provided to prevent any leakage of fluids reaching the floor, minimizing the risk of a wet and slippery floor. Notwithstanding, such a mat has a limiting absorption capacity and consequently the mat easily becomes saturated with fluids during application, leading to the risk of fluid leakage and a wet and slippery floor, and to the risk of contaminating the floor with hazardous fluids.
A further known fluid absorption mat comprises a polymer having a high absorption capacity, normally referred to as a super absorbent polymer. An example of such a polymer is sodium polyacrylate, which is also known for use in diapers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,339 discloses a fluid absorption floor mat comprising a super absorbent polymer. The floor mat consists of an upper layer and bottom layer made from a fluid absorbing non-woven, non-cellulose fibrous material and an intermediate containing a fluid absorbent and retaining cross-linked polyacrylic acid/polyalcohol grafted copolymer interlocked between the two fibrous layers. This floor mat is provided to absorb liquids and to retain the absorbed liquids, even when pressure, such as the weight of a person, is exerted on the mat. Notwithstanding, there is still a risk of leakage or migration of fluids, especially a formed gel of the super absorbent polymers having absorbed the fluids, from such a floor mat having a high absorption capacity, especially upon exerted pressure on the mat during its application. This might in turn lead to a floor mat surface that is slippery and to the risk of contaminating the environment in the vicinity of the floor mat in use. Furthermore, there is a risk of gel contamination of a shoe sole on a person standing on the floor mat in use, which in turn might cause the person to contaminate floor areas out of the floor mat with the gel. This might also cause the person to slip and fall, especially if the person after being contaminated with the gel moves from the mat in use into areas out of the floor mat.
Thus, a problem associated with prior-art fluid absorption mats is the risk of leakage of gel and/or super absorbent polymers, which in turn might cause undesired fluid contamination in the medical environment in which the mat is used, and which, for example, might cause a person to slip and fall.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fluid absorption mat.